M'lady
by That's my Jay
Summary: Brendan Birch is in love with his best friend. But with Arrogant adversaries, school and his bad sleeping habits, will he ever get her? Constructive criticism is NEEDED
1. Ch 1: Not so humble beginnings

**New story! If romance ain't your thing, the adventure edition is on my bio. Remember, this is my first romance, but go hard on me. GIVE ME YOUR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM  
**

* * *

_ Her sapphire eyes locked on his Ruby eyes. He felt her warm breath against his cheeks, and then, as the moment seemed right, they leaned in and..._

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_**

Brendan Birch awoke, trying to get up, but couldn't as he was entangled in his bed sheets, on a rather sweat drenched bed.

"Man..." He muttered. "This dream is driving me crazy. Not to mention I keep sweating through my sheets... Oh well, since I'm up, I might as well get some breakfast..."

He groggily walked towards the staircase, tripping over a discarded game controller, and tumbled down the stairs as his Mightyena and Torkoal died of laughter, well not really laughter as Torkoal was laughing, spewing steam and Mightyena was choking on said steam, but Brendan still took that offensively.

"Remind me, _why_ I choose not to put you guys in the storage system?" He said, rather annoyed that he landed on his head.

After getting off of his head, and sending the two away. (Morning exercise he called it.) He trudged into the kitchen, grabbing eggs from the fridge and a bowl from the cupboard.

'_I wish these dreams of her would go away... We're just friends... So I say, but it seems my sub-conscious doesn't think so._'

He cracked the eggs against the side of the bowl and put the eggshells in as well, his mind still on the dream, it wasn't until his Swampert walked over to the trainer and snatched the shells out of there.

"_Pert? Swampert?_"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"_Swamp?_"

"I'm sure."

"_Swamp pert Swampert swamp Swampert._"

"What? I got school?"

"_Pert? Swamp! Swamp! Swamp_!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!"

Brendan looked livid, he rushed up stairs, grabbing his shirt and shorts as quickly as humanly possible, while his Swampert, made a breakfast burrito as fast as.. well Swampert-ly possible.  
Grabbing his headband and whitish hat he grabbed the bag and the burrito from the Swampert and his bag from the Swellow.

"See ya' later guys!" He waved, running through the door, into his neighbor.

Maybelle Haruka Maple. The girl, who he loved.

"U-uh Hi M-may!" He said blushing, which was terrible, as he was very pale. Luckily for him she didn't seem to notice, either that or care.

"Oh hey Brendan! Did you wake up late again?" She asked, her Sapphire eyes fixated on his Whitish hat and headband, which seemed rather out of place and wrinkled.

"Y'know me. Always out late working with dad." At least he wasn't lying. He and his dad loved expeditions, even one's close to home.

"Well it's not good for you and one of these days, I'm not gonna be there to cushion your fall."  
They both began laughing, walking towards the school. Littleroot may look small but it was very confusing.

May, laughing louder than the duo, covered her mouth, causing Brendan to stare in wonder.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope. I just hate my laugh." She shook her head, her bangs flying.

"Well I find it cute. So cute I wanna hear it again!" He began tickling her, causing her to flinch and begin to run, still laughing.

"You'd better run faster, 'cause I'm gaining on you!" He yelled, but stopped abruptly.

He saw May on the floor and his Green-haired adversary.

Drew Roseland.

Or 'Anime wannabe' by Brendan, as his hair was an unusual color. (Though if you ask Brendan has no defense against Drew when he used the line as most people do think his hair is white.)

The green haired boy grabbed her hand, somehow making it look smug and offered her a rose.

"T-thanks Drew." She blushed causing a horrible feeling in the pit of Brendan's stomach.

"Try not to bump into things, you ditz, and you!"

He pointed to Brendan.

"Ever try dying your hair_ Anime wannabe_."

Drew arrogantly walked away, May still blushing and Brendan walking past her. The rest of the walk was in pure silence. May still to dazed to talk and Brendan out of pure rage.

* * *

**Short I know, but remember, this is the beginning. Now please: review this story. Constructive criticisms are WANTED!**


	2. Ch 2: Gold

**To everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate how much you enjoy me so... I'm gonna answer your reviews! Not to mention the three people who favorited this story. **

**Matigers: Really? Thanks! I'll be sure to read your fanfic (Which is not mentioned in his review) when you finish it!**

**Alicia H. Heart: Thanks Ali, and as always, what I gotta say to the last part of what you say: True true...**

**Lilian Violet: Don't worry Lilian, I assure you, that Brendan will kick Drew's butt very well and very hard XD. Actually here's a little fact: Brendan actually makes small cameos in some of the Pokemon movies, though only for a brief 2 seconds. **

**: You do? Hmm it appears I gotta make Brendan blush more. Mwahahah! Anyway You've got a great point, in fact I'm writing this down as I type; fluff is cute but the plot has to roll on. Maybe you can help me with it sometime. Also thanks for favoriting this story**

**BlueRedRosa23: Woah! You think this story is that good? Anyway, I agree with you, Drew's... Okay (All you contest shippers, please don't burst down my door for saying this!) but I kinda found him to be more of an annoying rival than a character. Oh and yes Brendan will win May's heart.**

* * *

Reaching Littleroot high, Brendan and May went down their own paths; He went to grade 11 Math, while May headed off to grade 11 Science. Still hung over the whole Drew dilemma, Brendan trudged through the halls, passing a good friend of his.

Ethan "Gold" Hibiki.

"Yo Brendan!" He called to his moping amigo, who in turn looked up.

"Hey Gold. I got a question." He stated nervously, twiddling his thumbs and blushing, and with that Gold knew it was private.

"What is it?" He asked, dragging Brendan to a washroom.

"Have you ever been in love with your best friend?" The Ruby eyed boy asked, rubbing his head.

"Woah! Brendan, I'm flattered and all, but I'm sorry to tell you but I'm not ga-"

"** Not you!**"

"Then who?" Brendan almost face planted like they did in those anime shows. He groaned.

"May!" He exclaimed, rather agitated. He then looked around.

'_ I've gotta learn to be more quiet..._'

A face of realization sparked on Ethan's face

"What's your plan?" He asked.

"I'm gonna wing it."

"Wing it? Wing it? Winging things **Never** work out! Remember Allyson and Marco?" He exclaimed, waving his arms for added effect, to which Brendan thought back. Marco was a creepy kid who asked out **everybody**! There were even a few men in those people. But what was ironic, irony at it's best is the the only person who was safe from Marco's raid was Allyson, who was like the only person who enjoyed his presence. It was she who asked him out. Long story short, he said no and Allyson 'disappeared'. (No she did not kill herself.)

"Yeah I remember, through what does that have to do with winging it?"

"Um... Er... Shut up! We gotta get into uniform before the bell rings!"

The two grabbed their uniforms changing. When they emerged they wore Black jackets, Black button up shirts, with yellow ties and matching White pants, Gold's pants stained many different colors. And about 3 minutes later, the bell rang as everyone assembled into the classroom.

"Alright, time for attendance." The math teacher Mr. Briney yelled out, dressed in his fathers old sea captain uniform; yes he was the son of the now late Mr. Briney, who lived by Petalburg city. Grabbing the small list, and scratching his itchy Jet black beard.

(Note: Some characters are from the anime and some aren't from Hoenn.)

"Angie!"

"Here!" The Steel Blue haired tomboy shouted, dressed in the 3rd year female uniform. (Just like males except for the white skirt)

"Dawn?"

"Present!" The Bluenette chimed, waving.

"Brendan."

"Ici."

"Always a different remark from you. Geor-"

"Present." The pink haired girl cut in.

"Er.. As usual you're far ahead... Andd as usual you're not in uniform." Briney said, sweatdropping like an anime person.

"Hey at least I'm wearing the tie." She remarked, pulling said tie out of her shirt.

"I-I see. Anyway, let's continue. He began reading the other names on the list, and everything was going well, until he called on Gold who was preoccupied with his 'Game Gallade'.

"Ethan." Briney called out again.

"I didn't do it!" He yelled out, sticking his hands in the air. "I can even prove it! I got a witness, Brendan!" He ran over to the halfway albino boy, grabbing his head. "You know that I'm innocent right Brendan? Then tell 'em, tell 'em!"

"Um Gold. He's just calling your name for attendance." Brendan laughed. '_ He's been playing too much Wyvern Wrong: Luxurious Lawyer. _' He thought.


	3. Ch 3: Virtual babys!

** Chappie 3 here! Now for review answers!**

**blazlight790: I'm glad you like Gold's little quirks, because he's our new comic relief. Yay! So did you show your mom? If so what did she think? :)**

**HikaruUchia aka THEUCHIAHOKAGE: Thanks!  
**

**Lilian Violet: Yup! Gold was one of my favorite characters for a while now and I decided 'hey why not? Maybe I can even attract some Ambershippers like myself. It's sad he barely gets any screen time, he'd probably be the most kickass anyway. Trust me I will update soon I just can't leave great fans like these hanging.  
**

** : Late review? There are NEVER any late reviews in my world! Plus you know I care! :) When I write about Gold inner fan-boyism ignites and I just GOTTA write some humor with him! I agree with you on the length topic though, I find that I've got too much ideas in my head that I overwrite and I don't want you guys too drown in my writing. So I try to write at least over 1,200 words or 600 words if I'm in a rush. It's no problem if you can't help me out with the story. Reading reviews by my fans is all I need to get the adrenaline pumping!**

**Wait did everyone know my profile is like a blog? If you wanna find out how far this or other stories chapters are close to being done just read it!  
**

**Anyway that's all, on with the story!**

* * *

About 2 periods later, Brendan slumped into the seat, Gold patting his back and walking to the back as the Red eyed teen sat, waiting patiently for his Home Ec class to begin, watching as the other students walked in, most talking and laughing and a few reading. The Ruby eyed boy sighed. This class was pure torture for him as his clothes weren't 'Sparkly' enough, his parenting skills would be okay... If he was a Mightyena, and his gumbo was all 'gum' and no 'bo'. But if you thought that was bad, oh boy. The worse thing about Home Ec was the teacher.

"Good afternoon everyone~!" A russet eyed, dark-haired woman chimed, her Blue skirt and Purple blouse billowing in the wind.

"Good morning Mrs. Birch." Everyone (But Brendan and Gold) stated monotonously, as May walked in, handing a Red paper to the elder of the Birch family.

"Sorry! I had to help the gym teacher clean some blo- stuff! Up!" She yelled hastily, taking her seat next to Brendan.

"Alright now for attendance."

* * *

_A few minutes later, after attendance_

"Okay! For the next few weeks here in Home Ec, we're going to start a new project!" The woman said, turning to her cabinet, grabbing fake babies with microphones and little slots at the back.

"You are gonna be parents for one month!...Well not really but these babies are fake, but they look and act real, so real in fact they'll probably keep you up at night. Partners will be chosen by this hat." She then showed them a Red and Black baseball cap that was labeled: 'Brendan B.'s hat Please give back if you find it.'

"Mom..." He groaned, slamming his face into the desk, embarrassed by his rather old hat.

Ignoring her son she continued.  
"Once I call your name, come up, take your baby and grab one bag."

She shook the hat, grabbing a picture of Gold and a picture of a Blonde girl named Yellow. She inserted the two into the back, as the baby's eyes opened. Revealing light yellow eyes as Black hair grew on its head.

"Gold and Yellow!"

The two walked forward, Gold grabbing the bag while Yellow held the baby.

"_Mama!_" It yelled, giggling, causing Yellow to almost drop the baby in shock.

"Sweet!" Gold yelled, pumping a fist in the air, the baby copying him.

"What gender is it?" Yellow asked, awestricken.

"It's a boy."

"Let's name him!" The Golden eyed boy yelled.

"You can do that later. Sit down."

* * *

_Some minutes later_

Brendan was still at his desk, rather calm, '_I just hope I get a good partner, like Crystal or Leaf or May. Wait. What am I talking about? I need May as a partner! C'mon Arceus, give me May, May, May!_' He was then interrupted as someone tapped his shoulder.

"Yes Brendan?" It was May.

"What?"

"Your calling my name."

"Yeah I was." '_Crap, Crap, crap! what do I say?_'

"Why"

"Well I was wondering who you would want as a partner."

"Hmm..." She began thinking, an anime-like sweatdrop appearing on his head '_J__eez can't she just lie and just say it's me?_'

"Probably Ash, or Ritchie, or you."

"Well we can hope."

"Right."

Mrs. Birch then pulled out two more pictures.

"Brendan and May."

"Eh?" They exclaimed, rather surprised they were paired together.

"Yes now get up here!" She said, putting the photos into the baby's slot. It's eyes opened, revealing its cute Sapphire eyes and...and...

"White hair!" Brendan exclaimed, looking at it's growing hair.

"Yes white hair, because of you and your silly looking white hat!" Mrs. Birch snarled, Brendan was used to this though, so it didn't really phase him. His mother thought it would be unfair to treat her son better than the rest, but sometimes she takes it too far... Like now.

"Well sorry mo-" She cleared her throat, to which he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Mrs. Birch..." He grumbled, looking over at May who was happily rocking the small robot baby in her arms. The Red eyed boy couldn't wait to sit back in his seat. As Gold gave Brendan a thumbs up, a small piece of folded paper landed on his desk. Unfolding it, he stared at the untidy scrawl on the page, his eyes narrowing.

He knew that writing anywhere. The paper was from May.

It read: "_Dear Brendan," _(Or Brandon, because it was rather messy.)

_"Can you believe your mom is having us do this project_(Or praject)_? It's crazy isn't it? I mean_ (Or meen) _me and you, parents?! That's insane_ (Or Inscene) _right?_ (Instead of the word 'right' She drew an arrow pointing right)_Anyway, what should we name it? I mean since_ (Or sance) _we don't know if it's a girl or boy_."

After reading through it four times, Brendan began his reply on the lower parts of the page.

_"Dear May_," He wrote in his rather neat handwriting.

_"Yes. No. It is weird ain't it. Nope.I don't know._

_~Brendan"  
_

He sent it to her, waiting boredly as his mother called out more names.

(Because of popular request. Drew is back!)

"Drew and Melody."

Brendan covered his mouth to prevent himself from dying of laughter.

"M-Melody!" Gold snickered from behind

"Shh! If you're quiet enough you can hear him grumble from here." Brendan whispered back. Melody brought bad luck with her pretty much everywhere she went. It was like she was a magnet and the thing she attracted was misfortune. Funny thing was, it never happened to her. Someone else always took the injury. On last year's trip to Mt. Silver, A jet black haired girl named Marley had a small conversation with Melody. A few minutes later she twisted her ankle, cried out and was attacked by several zubat.

"Dude's toast!" Gold murmured. After hearing that, Brendan's mouth twisted into an evil little smirk.

_'And with Melody staying close to Drew, he'll get injured, and will be outta my way so I can finally get May to go out with me!'_ He thought, actually laughing evilly aloud, causing many stares, including two glares from Drew and his mother. The black haired teen quickly grabbed the doll.

"Ha ha it, tickled me!" He lied, covering his mistake. After all the stares dissipated, he continued his evil laughter silently, the robot baby joining in.

* * *

**All done. Hopefully FF doesn't cut off the end of this chapter again! Later and keep reviewing!**


	4. Last message (hopefully)

**Hey I'm back on my feet so more chapters now... I notice FF cut off chapter three, so please re-read that until I finish chapter four, which is in the works... So yeah... I'm working on a few new projects so let's hear about them!  
**

**Project Final moonlight: An espionage book about 5 men who are forced to save the world, but want to capture the hearts of their true loves.  
**

**Project Blue start: A young half demon boy who murders and paints with blood as a past time gets caught-up with school who hunts evil souls. Will he survive, or perish because of his greedy past time.  
**

**Project Anime: The story of a boy and his Pokémon who travels the Shinko region join him as he makes discoveries and try to be a champion.  
**

**Thanks And bye!  
**


End file.
